


Dream

by secondlastbreath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Angst, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Sleep fic, challenge, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondlastbreath/pseuds/secondlastbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles and ficlets which is for a challenge I found on tumblr by @myquantumtheory and you can find it here (http://myquantumtheory.tumblr.com/post/122334149088/30-day-fanfic-challenge) It will be marked as complete, but until there are 30 chapters, it won't be.<br/>Bear with me because i probably won't post everyday, although i will TRY REALLY REALLY HARD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dream

Prompt: Dream

 

Castiel watches Dean grip the sheets in his sleep. He knows Dean is having a nightmare, and every single time Dean whimpers softly or his breath hitches, Castiel can feel the shift in the brightness of Dean's soul and it pains him that he cannot help, these dreams are of a supernatural nature, and he cannot chase them away with warmth of his grace.

Castiel knows, he knows.

He knows that Dean is still trying to convince himself of many things which are untrue.

He knows Dean is trying to convince himself that he is almost alright, only slightly off kilter, that his time in Hell has affected him, but not so much that maybe, just maybe, he should accept help from Sam, or Castiel, even.

Castiel knows this to be untrue, because every single night, as Dean's eyelids start to droop, and Castiel can feel his tiredness weighing upon his soul like a blanket, he can also feel the darkness of the nightmares which will plague Dean until he opens his eyes.

He knows this to be untrue because each time Dean stops paying attention to his lore books, or when a victim is being described by a witness, he sees Dean's mind wander away, fear flash across his face before the flinch that brings Dean back to the present.

He sees everything, and it is why he stares intently at him, to gauge the severity of the momentary lapse in consciousness.

Of course, it is not the only reason he stares, he also stares because Dean is beautiful.

Dean is beautiful in every moment of the day, and Castiel wishes he knew.

Dean is beautiful asleep, his naked torso outlined in a halo by the moonlight, and his face inelegantly smushed against his pillow.

He is beautiful when he is awake, in the bright sunlight, tanning the curve of his cheek, his forehead, and adding to the expanse of freckles dusted across his nose and cheekbones.

He is beautiful in the heat of the battle, when his eyes are trained on his target, and his body is stiff-

But he is also beautiful when he is moving, his muscles stretched taut, his body moving with the fluidity of water.

He is beautiful when he is reading, eyes greedily eating up words that bring him away from here, from his life.

Castiel thinks of the dreams Dean is currently experiencing, and imagines them to not be beautiful at all.

He brushes his mind against Dean's and withdraws quickly, he is vaguely guilty, he knows that Dean does not like it when Castiel 'mind-reads.'

That small touch was enough though, Dean is dreaming of fire, his dreams are laced with pain and violence, and there is so much guilt. It weighs on Castiel, the guilt Dean feels for torturing innocent souls.

What Dean doesn't understand is that by torturing innocent souls, he was also torturing himself, every single slice in their skin was a cut in his own, every bruise they bore was a bruise on him.

Dean did not deserve Hell, neither did most of the souls he tortured.

But, Castiel cannot do anything but watch, Castiel cannot give him the dreamless sleep even if it would be less painful for both of them that way.

So he watches his love twist and turn in the starched sheets of the motel room.

He just watches.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it, comment prompts/feedback! Thank you for reading


End file.
